


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 1: Trials & Tribulations: I'll Stand by You

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 1: Trials & Tribulations: I'll Stand by You

The crash of thunder wakes Val up from her peaceful sleep. She feels unusually cold in her silk sheets and reaches out for her wife, but feels nothing. “Mmm, Kenna?” she calls out. Since their wedding, she’s grown accustomed to the feel of her wife in her arms.

The emptiness of the bed isn’t a feeling she fancies, so she sits up, observing the dimly lit room. Standing by the window is Kenna, completely naked and seemingly unaware of Val’s loving gaze. The Mercenary focuses intently on her wife, noting every curve, and feature of Kenna’s body that makes her so enticing.

Overcome with yearning, Val gets out of bed, also naked and colder as the air hits her exposed skin. Walking over the cold tile, Val approaches her wife. Her curled finger skims the Warrior Queen’s back before she places her hand on Kenna’s butt and asks her if she’s alright.

“I am, Val, sorry to wake you up,” she says, “I just had trouble sleeping is all.”

For a moment, Val is unsure what to say. She feels Kenna’s skin start to warm at her touch, with her free hand she cups Kenna’s face and turns it toward her. There’s a noticeable redness to the Warrior Queen’s eyes that breaks her heart.

“You’re a bad liar,” she finally says as she pulls Kenna in for a hug, indulging in the heat of her wife’s body. It’s almost painful to let her go. “You know, when you lie, your nose starts to twitch ever so subtly, you talk slightly out of the side of your mouth, and your eyes almost meet mine, but not all the way.”

Kenna can’t help but smile, “you really do know me well,” she says, amused at how closely Val pays attention to her. “The result of being madly in love with you,” Val affirms as she leans in for a kiss.

Their lips are cold, but their tongues are warm, and they revel in the warmth transferred in their kiss. Eventually, Val pulls away, still concerned about her wife. “You know you can tell me anything,” she assures Kenna, who pauses then collects her thoughts.

“This is foolish,” she says, “but I just have this strange feeling like something bad is going to happen.” She squeezes Val as hard as she can and rests her head on Val’s shoulder. “I don’t know how you do it, but when I’m in your arms, I always feel safe. As though nothing can hurt me.”

“Because nothing can,” Val responds, caressing Kenna’s back, “if I had to, I would die to protect you.” Tears form in Kenna’s eyes, “that’s what scares me,” she asserts. Placing her forehead on Val’s, Kenna says to her wife, “losing you would be a fate worse than death.”

With her thumbs, Val wipes the tears away from Kenna’s eyes and kisses her. “In that case,” she says, “I’ll just have to make sure neither of us dies. No matter what, I’ll always stand by you.” She picks up Kenna, who lets out a gasp and carries her to the bed. Carefully, she lays Kenna down on the soft, warm mattress and looks at her wife as she writhes against the sheets. Her heart swells when she thinks of how lucky she is to be married to such a beautiful woman.

“What does my gorgeous wife want me to do to make her feel better?” Val hopes she knows what the Warrior Queen will say.

“I want you to touch me,” Kenna responds.

The Mercenary rubs her hands in anticipation. That was what she wanted to hear. With her hands warmed up she probes Kenna’s body, starting with her feet and moving up to her shoulders. She kisses Kenna, their kiss deepening as the Warrior Queen grabs her head. She doesn’t want to stop; the heat of Kenna’s mouth is intoxicating, but she wants to give the Warrior Queen a complete pleasure. Her fingers trace patterns on Kenna’s sides, tickling her. The palms of her hands glide from Kenna’s stomach to her breasts.

As her hands move down, she kisses the tops of Kenna’s breasts. The Warrior Queen’s body shivers with each kiss. Val shifts her lips from one end of Kenna’s body to the other.

Gentle pecks from Val’s lips descend on Kenna’s skin. Val kisses every part of her wife, with skin so smooth save for her battle scars. Initially cold, Kenna’s surface grows warmer against Val’s touch until she begins to sweat.

Val kisses Kenna in between her legs. The heat and moisture coming from Kenna arouse Val, and she presses her lips down, lingering. She loves the feel of Kenna’s labia against her lips and looks up only when Kenna calls her name.  
“Val?”

“What is it?”

“Thank you for always making me feel safe. I love you.”

“It’s my pleasure, gorgeous,” Val says as she starts to lower her head, “I love you too.”

She presses her lips down and slides her tongue out, going inside through Kenna’s wet folds. Years of pleasing Kenna has taught Val to pay attention to her wife’s body language. As the Warrior Queen shifts, the Mercenary speeds up and inserts her fingers.

With one finger, she circles Kenna’s sensitive nub, but not touching it directly. She feels Kenna’s hips lock up, indicating that she’s close to a climax, so she stops, wanting to prolong the pleasure. One hand is palming Kenna’s entrance while the other is stroking her leg. The Warrior Queen asks Val to go back inside, and she happily complies.

She tongues and fingers her wife, moving in rhythm with her until she finally comes. With a final kiss to Kenna’s lower lips, she crawls up the bed and massages the Warrior Queen’s breasts while kissing her.

“How’s that for touching you?” She asks with a grin, fully aware of her ability to satisfy her wife. Kenna simply smiles and nods before pulling Val in for a kiss. “Thank you,” Kenna says as she strokes Val’s hair, “I feel much better now because of you.” Val wraps her arms around Kenna and kisses her on the forehead. “It’s my pleasure, gorgeous. I’ll always do my best to make you feel good. And I’ll never let anything bad happen to you.”

Their eyelids are heavy, the sheets are so inviting, and as they settle in, holding on tight, Kenna opens her eyes to tell Val, “I love you.” The Mercenary responds by caressing Kenna’s back and locking lips with her before saying, “I love you too.”

Peaceful sleep comes to the Queens of Stormholt, who are unaware of how justified Kenna’s fears are.


End file.
